


Trapped Kitten

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

You stared at yourself in the mirror. The dress you were was not one of your own, nothing you yourself would ever think about buying, let alone wear. It was a beautiful mix of dark blue and purple. The skirt was short, poofing out a little and was mostly made of royal purple tule with a single, shorter blue fabric under it. The top was a low dipping wide V-neck, barely sitting on your shoulders as it delved below your breasts. You'd have to check and adjust it often to make sure you weren't flashing anyone.  
  
"I'm not wearing this!" you yelled to your friend.  
  
"And why not?" she asked, walking in. "You look good~"  
  
"I look like a streetwalker!" you hissed at her as you walked to your own closet, more than ready to change.  
  
"Girl, we're going out to have **fun**! If you end up getting laid tonight, would that really be a bad thing?" You looked back at her. "Besides, you look smokin', you really going to destroy that?" you sighed before walking back to her.  
  
"Alright, fine, let's go."  
  
"Not with how you look!" You looked at her like she was crazy as she pulled you to your vanity. "I know you have makeup and stuff in here somewhere!" she smiled as she dug through your things. You shook your head but sat still as she began "putting your face on" as she would say.  
  
Ten minutes later she pulled away and smiled at you. "There! **Now** we can leave~" she backed away from you. You stared at your face, a beautiful blend of blues and purples were brushed over your eyes and lightly kissed your cheeks. Jessia had done this many times, but it was the first time she did it to you. "It'd look better if you had more makeup." she huffed as you got up. Being friends with a beautician really did have its perks. You smiled at her and grabbed your purse.  
  
"Come on. Let's go have some fun!" Jessia smiled as she followed you out. That was the plan, wasn't it!?  
  
"Jess... do you really think this is a good place for our Girl's Night?" you asked skeptically as you stared up at the building. You had never been to a casino, but you had heard horrible things about them. People lost money at these things, people get hurt, and worse of all there were rumors of how places like these would have alcohol, something that was strictly prohibited.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Ironic, since this place was called "Devil's Casino". "It'll be fun! Come on!" She pulled you up to the front doors.  
  
**King Dice's POV**  
  
Dice sighed as he looked around. Today had already been a pretty shitty day. He had already kicked out ten patrons, broken up twelve fights, and ordered way too many cleanups. The only good thing that had come from the night were the two contracts he managed to swindle two suckers out of. Growling he grabbed a martini off of tray that was passing by and drank it quickly. Only two contracts all night, and it was already around midnight. Finishing off his drink he scanned the crowd, one of these suckers should be desperate enough, right? None of them felt right. His face contorted into a scowl, something that didn't happen very often.  
  
"You look like you could use a smoke, boss." Mr. Wheezy chuckled handling him a cigar, which Dice gladly took as Wheezy lit the end of it. "You look like you've been through hell." the walking cigar laughed at his bad pun. Dice gave him a look. "Right, right. Sorry." Wheezy coughed. "Looks like the night's gonna get better, boss. Look over there, new meat~" King Dice perked up a little, looking towards the door.  
  
He dropped the cigar as he laid his eyes on you. He could feel his cold heart beat within his ribcage as his usual oversized smile came back as he watched you fidget around, practically hiding behind the other girl, your nervous eyes darting all around the room. What an adorable little treat you looked to be, that dress left very little to his imagination and he loved it. It hugged your small frame nicely, swaying as you moved uncomfortably.  
  
Maybe tonight wouldn't be a waste. Straightening up he fixed his bow-tie and strutted your way.  
  
**Back to you**  
  
You clung to your friend's arm as she slowly made her way towards the bar. So there really was drinking here? You gulped as the two of you took a seat. The bartender eyed the two of you before smirking lightly. "So dolls, what can I get ya?" He asked, leaning on the bar.  
  
"I'll have a dry martini!" You looked at Jessia before looking back at the bartender.  
  
"Just some water," you said quietly. If one of you were drinking the other had to stay sober enough to know what was going on.  
  
"She'll have what her friend is havin', slick. Put it on my tab." your head whipped around, there stood a very peculiar looking man. He towered over the two of you, dressed in a sharp purple suit, a grin spread across his face. "How're ya doin'? I haven't seen you two beauties around here before." You looked at your friend. "And I do believe I know every one of my patrons," He held out his hand to Jessia. "King Dice, manager of this fine establishment~"  
  
"Jessia Fream," your friend smiled sweetly and shook his hand. He turned his attention to you, causing you to panic a little. You looked around, nowhere to hide. You gently took his hand and shook it.  
  
"(f/n) (l/n)," you said, just as quietly as before, King Dice chuckled before releasing your hand and pulling out a chair next to you. You looked to your friend for help but only received a wink from her, you bit your lip and looked at your hands. This was way too far out of your comfort zone. You shouldn't have come in here, it stinks of cigars and desperation.  
  
"This is our first time here!" your friend said, earning a look from King Dice.  
  
"No wonder I haven't seen ya around. Well, don't you two worry one bit. King Dice is here ta help you two get settled in~" A little confident, wasn't he? This man radiated the stuff. It didn't really surprise you, he did say he was the manager of this place.  
  
"Here you two ladies go." a drink in a fancy glass was sat in front of you, "and for the boss." You lifted your head and stared at the liquid.  
  
"Cheers," you looked at King Dice out of the corner of your eye, his green eyes twinkled. Wait a tick, were his eyes green a few moments ago? "To two beautiful women~" he cast a glance at you as your friend lifted her own cup. Gently you took your drink and lifted your own, both of them clicked your glasses together. You eyed your drink before gently setting it back down. "What's wrong, kitten? Not to your taste?" You looked at him and quickly shook your head.  
  
"Oh, no-no. That's not it. It's just... I don't really drink." you bit your lip and looked away. "With it being against the law and everything..." You hoped you weren't insulting him! You were ready to hear him yell or something. What you weren't ready for was him laughing! Your head shot up, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Oh, kitten. Nothin's illegal here." he swept his arms out, motioning to the room "Just look at everyone here. They're havin' so much fun. How could somethin' that makes everyone so happy be bad, huh?" You looked at him. Hot damn, that look in your eyes, Dice could feel something stir inside him. You were just so damn innocent. He couldn't wait to corrupt you. He could see you were thinking it over. If his smile could get any bigger it would have when he saw your hand pick up your glass.  
  
You tried your best not to make a face as the liquid burned its way down your throat. It was bitter and almost made you cough. You looked to your friend who was happily drinking away.  
  
"Since you two haven't been here before I'll let ya know how the games work~" You looked back to King Dice.  
  
"Are you sure this won't get in the way of your work?" He waved off your question.  
  
"Making sure customers are comfortable is my job!" Right... You took your drink and took a swig. Might as well finish this as quickly as possible, you figured.  
  
"What game do you suggest first, Mr. King Dice~?" Jessia asked, leaning on her hands. You looked at her, was she eating up his little act?  
  
"How about we start easy~? Craps sound good?" what was that?  
  
"That's the game with the dice, right?" that didn't answer your question! You leaned forward a little and swirled the olive that was in your drink. If it's dice then it's a game of chance, right? Well, all of them were games of chance, that's beside the point. As you thought the two people beside you talked between themselves. If you had to throw the dice you could probably do a little math and win? You never actually tried thinking about it. What about the other games, though? You finished your drink absentmindedly. Dice looked to your cups.  
  
"Two more, Slick~!"  
  
"No! I mean... No, thank you." Dice looked at you, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not to your taste, kitten?"  
  
"It's not that. I'm fine with water, really..." you mumbled.  
  
"Ya gotta speak up, I can't hear a word you just said."  
  
"I said--"  
  
"She'll have a Bees Knees!" You looked at Jessia in horror. What the hell was that, and how the hell did she even know about it!?  
  
"Ah, a sweet drink for a sweet girl, eh?" he looked back to the bartender. "You heard her~" You continued to stare at your friend in dismay until the drinks came. "Now, girls, why don't we go have some fun~?" King Dice got up and offered you his hand, your eyes darted to his before you hesitantly took his hand. He pulled you to himself and wrapped his arm around your waist. You looked at your friend for help as you clung to your glass, but she just smiled gently at you as she followed behind.  
  
"Over here you'll see the slot machines. Ya just put a coin in, pull the lever and bingo!" You looked around him, some folks were cheering, some were grumbling as they got up. "Up there are the roulette tables. You place a bet on a certain number an the dealer starts the ball. You can bet on a single number or spread out ya numbers. You can also just bet on all reds or blacks..." You listened as he explained each game as you passed them. His voice becoming a lull, it began to soothe your anxieties. Or maybe that was the alcohol. "And over here," his voice cut through your slight haze, "Is where you can usually find me. The craps tables~" You watched as the next round unfolded, mind reeling as people cheered. Everything just looked so hectic. "So, what do you girls think? Looks like a lot of fun, eh?" Your brain was still trying to catch up with what you were watching. Maybe you shouldn't have had this drink, you thought as you went to take another sip of your drink, only to find it all gone. You looked a little shocked, did you really drink all of it. Dice looked down at you. "Looks like you gals could use another drink~" he looked around and waved a waitress over. "A martini, Bees Knees, and gin in the rocks~" you bit your lip, trying to blink away the fuzz in your brain. It felt like you had cotton up there and around your eyes.  
  
"Boss!" all three heads whipped over to the faceless worker. "There's a fight over by the slot machines!" Dice sighed and slid his arm from your waist, not wasting the opportunity to give your ass a nice squeeze. You squeaked as a blush erupted over your cheeks.  
  
"I'll be back in a jiffy. You two can wait here or you can try your luck at any of our games." before he left he took a few extra seconds to bow slightly, gently taking your hand in his own and kissing your knuckles his eyes glowing. "Don't have too much fun without me, kitten." Your face was so red it would be easy to mistake it for an oversized tomato. With that, the purple cladded man walked away from you two.  
  
You looked at Jessia your face still bright red. "Who would have thought!" she squealed, hugging you. "Looks like you really might get laid tonight! My little (y/n), all grown up!" she pinched your cheek like a child.  
  
"I am not sleeping with him," you looked away. "We should probably be leaving soon anyway..." you checked your watch. It was already almost 2 in the morning.  
  
"Leave?! We haven't even played any games! Come on, which one do you wanna play?" you frowned at her and looked around. Then pointed to the blackjack tables. "Oh! One of the card games? Good idea!" she smiled as the waitress brought your drinks to the pair of you. You grabbed your's, reminding yourself to be extra careful with how fast you drank it.  
  
**Dice's POV**  
  
Dice looked around for the fight that was reported to him. It was quiet over here. Dice scowled as he looked around, only to have a pillar of smoke appear beside him, and a black goat step out of it. Devil, the big boss man himself. What was he doing down here?  
  
"Dice~" his gravelly voice boomed out. "What's this I'm hearing? That my top gun's smitten for a little dame? That can't be," He laughed.  
  
"You haven't seen this girl, boss," Dice looked around. You weren't where he left you. Of course, he did say to play some games if you wanted. Dice scanned the casino floor, or what he could see of it until a familiar mop of (h/c) caught his eyes. "Over there. The (h/c) one at the blackjack table." The Devil looked at you, and I mean really looked at you. "She's just so damn pure it's adorable. Not to mention easy on the eyes, ya see?" Dice couldn't help the impure thoughts that ran through his head. The idea of pinning you to his bed, you wiggling under him, his hands sliding down your sides to--  
  
"Dice!" he jumped as he was pulled from his fantasy. "I don't need those images in my head!"  
  
"Sorry, boss, got a little carried away~" Dice looked back your way. It looks like you were winning. How cute, beginner's luck looked adorable on you.  
  
Devil started walking your way, wanting to get a closer look at the girl who had stolen his best man's heart, not to close, of course. Just close enough... There. Devil stopped as he stared at you. Dice wasn't kidding when he called you pure, but at the same time under the fuzz of alcohol, you were a nervous wreck. You were... you were afraid! A devilish grin spread over the Devil's features. You were afraid of just about everything. You were afraid of being here, of gambling, of drinking, you were just as afraid of the outside world, too! He watched as a female stepped beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder. She was your friend, he could see. He could also see how she calmed your nerves. Of course, he didn't need to use his powers to see that, it was obvious in how your hands stopped shaking the moment you felt her hand on your shoulder. The Devil looked to his left, where Dice was standing, "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"One that will work for the night, yes." Devil raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him on this, he looked at Dice and nodded his approval.  
  
"Good. Have all tha fun you want with that one, I know how you love yourself those virgins. But..." the Devil's tone grew serious. "Stop standing on my left! You're my RIGHT-hand man!" Dice looked at him as if asking if he was serious and moved to the other side, causing the Devil to nod once and disappear in a pillar of flames.  
  
Dice stood there watching you with a smirk. Wait. **virgin!?** Fuck. He looked down at his pants, doing his best to discreetly hide the erection that had formed.  
  
**Back to you**  
  
You stared at your cards, then looked at the other cards on the board. Tapping the table you signaled to the dealer you'd like a hit. He laid down the third card for you, now you had a King, a two, and a five. That brought you up to a total of seventeen. Biting your lip you debated on what to do, there was a higher chance you'd get a five or higher, but it wasn't much higher than getting a four or lower.  
  
"I'd stand if I were you, sweet-cheeks." you jumped when you felt two large hands clamp down on your shoulders. You trembled as you turned your head, you looked at the familiar purple hands and your trembling stopped. It was just King Dice. You looked up at him then at the cards in front of you.  
  
And defiantly tapped the table in front of you.  
  
A Three. That brought you up to 20. You smiled lightly and waved your hand over the cards. One of the reasons you enjoyed blackjack was because you realized you wouldn't have to say a word to play it. Satisfied you leaned back and watched the last person take their turn.  
  
With that, the dealer turned up his second card. A jack and nine, with a total of nineteen. "Looks like you win again, little lady!" he paid you the chips you were due and you smiled lightly, proud of yourself.  
  
"It looks like ya got the hang of this game, wanna try somewhere else?" you looked at King Dice then back at the table. Nodding you stood up, grabbing your half-full cocktail. Dice smiled at you and wrapped his arm once more around your waist. "You were really good at that game, kitten," he praised as you walked through the crowd, Jessia following behind.  
  
"It's not hard to get once you learn." Your quiet voice barely reached his ears. Oh, how he couldn't wait to hear that voice scream. He lead you over to where a few normal tables sat.  
  
"Ya think so?" he asked, pulling out a chair for you. You looked up at him before you sat down. Jessia sat to your right as he pushed you in, then took his own seat. "If ya think it's so easy, then let's play our own round~" There! His eyes were green again. You stared at him, getting lost in those emerald seas as you listened to his calming voice. "Just for fun~" You nodded as you took a sip of your drink.  
  
Out of nowhere, King Dice pulled out a deck of cards. "Same rules apply, kitten, I'll be the dealer." you nodded. Dice took out the cards and began to shuffle them, doing some fancy little card tricks as he did so, causing your eyes to sparkle in delight.  
  
You two played a few rounds, with you winning most of them. King Dice looked genuinely surprised almost every time. As you played on you absentmindedly drank your cocktail, not even noticing when the waitress replaced it with another one, giving you your fourth drink.  
  
"Damn, kitten, you really are good at this game." You smiled at him drunkenly tapping your forehead.  
  
"Ya gotta use your brain~" you slurred out, causing him to laugh.  
  
"Riiight. How about we make a bet, huh?" you tilted your head.  
  
"You said it was just for funzies." He waved his gloved hand.  
  
"Yes, yes. But bets always make tha game more fun, don't they~?" he smirked as you thought for a moment, then nodded. "If you win, I'll have you sent home in our best car, alright dollface?" that sounded like fun! "But if I win, kitten," he put his elbows on the table and leaned towards you, "You come home with me tonight~" You stared at him. Something in the back of your mind was telling you this was a horrible idea, and that you shouldn't trust this man. It was like a little tiny voice whispering in your ear, but you couldn't tell exactly what it was saying. You looked towards your friend, only to find she had straight up abandoned you sometime during your game. "She left some time ago, kitten. Said she had to use the powder room~" and then was quickly distracted by the slot machines. "What d'ya say? We got a deal?" what could go wrong!? You had been winning most of the hands so far. You nodded excitedly, causing his already wide grin to grow just a little wider. "Good, 'cause now it gets real~"  
  
You had no idea what he meant by that, but he dealt the cards once more. A five to you, a king to himself. Well, you were already losing. You stared at the cards as he gave you your second card. A seven. That's a total of thirteen? No, you drunken idiot, that's a twelve. So you could get five more without loosing. Nine, you could get nine more. You tapped the table. Nine. you had exactly twenty-one! You smiled at King Dice and waved your hands over your cards. "Damn, girl. Pretty lucky~" he purred. "Now let's see what I have." with one fluid motion he flipped his card over.  
  
An ace.  
  
Your face paled. Something in you told you this wasn't good. You just made a deal, and now you were stuck with this man, this stranger, for the whole night. You should be panicking, like screaming panicking, but you weren't. As you were contemplating what just happened Dice took out a piece of paper and a pen, wrote something down and motioned for a waitress to come over. "Give this to that girl over there," he ordered, pointing towards your friend. The waitress nodded and walked off. "Come on, kitten, let's continue our fun~" he offered his hand to you once more and you stood up. The full effect of the alcohol hitting you at once, causing you to stumble right into his chest. Dice sucked in a breath and held you close to him. "Maybe I should get you to bed, instead~" You nodded weakly, everything was spinning and you didn't like it. Carefully King Dice escorted you off the gambling floor and to an elevator.  
  
You stared at the gold trim around the doors. "So shiny~" you giggled happily, watching your reflection as her head swayed with your own. King Dice chuckled at your childish behavior.  
  
The ride up to his room wasn't very long. Actually, it only took a few seconds, but those few seconds felt like an eternity to the die headed man. Once he led you down the hall to his room he opened the door for you, allowing you to step through.  
  
"Holy fuck! So purple!" you exclaimed as you stumbled in, looking around Dice had to stop himself from laughing. So this was what it took to get you talking? Almost four full drinks. And you said you didn't drink.  
  
"Of course, purple is the best colour," he said as he took off his tailcoat and hung it on his coat rack. He watched as you stumbled over to the bed and flopped down on it.  
  
"Soooo soft~" you moaned out.  
  
That's it. Dice walked over to your relaxed form. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to have you under him.


	2. Chapter 2

You laid there, blissfully ignorant of the predator making his way towards you just enjoying the softness of his oversized bed. Quickly he took his gloves off, throwing them somewhere. Couldn't have those in the way of feeling your soft skin against his hands, now could he?  
  
"Kitten~" You felt a jolt of shock run up your spine as you felt the bed dip around you, a hand sliding up your thighs. "You really shouldn't tease someone like me, ya know?" Shocked you rolled over, staring at him.  
  
"King Dice?" you whimpered out, trying to pull yourself away from him. He grabbed your hips roughly, pulling you closer to him as he rolled his hips against your own, moaning.  
  
This wasn't right. Even in your drunken state, you knew this wasn't right. "Kitten, don't fight me," he hummed as he leaned down, nipping at your shoulder. "Fuck, you're beautiful like this, ya know?" You moved your hands up, trying to push on his face.  
  
"King Dice, please. You're drunk." He bellowed out a laugh, shaking you and the bed as he did so.  
  
"Oh, doll, it takes a lot more than a few drinks ta get ta me!" He released your hips, only to grab your hands and bring them above your head, looking at you dangerously. He held your hands with one of his own as the other moved down to separate your legs. "Now, be a good kitten and meow for me." You tried to keep your legs closed, but he was just too strong for you, not to mention you were weakened by the alcohol. With fluid-like motion, he had your legs open, bringing his knee up to prevent you from closing them once more. The action causing your dress to ride up, revealing your (f/c) panties. You whimpered, trying to pull your hands down, kicking and bucking in a panic, which only caused King Dice to moan lightly as he felt your entrance rub against his knee.  
  
"King Dice, please!" you begged, biting back a moan of your own, that actually felt really good. He ignored your pleas as he nipped and sucked down your chest, following your dress's neckline. Once he found your breasts he smirked lightly and nipped one, leaving a small bite mark. You moaned in shock and pleasure. You moaned and wiggled as he continued assaulting your exposed breasts, leaving bruises and hickeys all over the exposed flesh. He smirked to himself and brought his free hand up to your entrance, gently rubbing you through those panties of yours. You gasped and moaned louder, not use to either sensation.  
  
By the time he was done with marking you, you were a moaning puddle under him, your eyes glossed over as you blindly stared at the ceiling. Dice pulled back and stared at his work, fucking perfect. Slowly he released your hands, using both of his hands to push your dress up, pulling it off your figure. You blushed and covered your chest with your arms. Dice couldn't have any of that, could he? He chuckled and gently grabbed both hands pulling them to his own chest. "Be a doll and help me out of this~?" He asked before untying his bowtie.  
  
With shaking hands you carefully unbuttoned his vest, pushing that away a little you also unbuttoned his white dress shirt as he slid his hands up your sides. You shivered as goosebumps took over your skin.  
  
Dice threw his shirt, vest and tie to the side before grabbing your cheeks and kissing you deeply. Almost immediately you wrapped your arms around his neck and arched your back, pressing your chest to his as you kissed him back. You moaned into the kiss as you felt his fingers once again dance along your wet folds. This time, instead of rubbing you felt as your panties were pulled away, leaving you almost completely bare to the man hovering over you. You had no time to contemplate your situation before you felt him delve a finger into your folds. You gasped and moaned, wiggling in discomfort. King Dice chuckled.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't done this before, kitten~?" he teased as he began pumping and curling his finger around. You moaned, almost not registering the question. He already knew that answer, but he still wanted to hear it from you.  
  
"N-no I--" you squeaked as he slid a second finger in, curling them together. You moaned loudly, shit it felt so damn good!  
  
King Dice chuckled as he continued to prepare you for him, he could feel your walls began to loosen up a little. Not by much, but he didn't expect much from a cute little virgin. After a few minutes of what felt like sexual torture to both of you, King Dice pulled his hand away earning a low whine from you. He looked at the juices that coated his fingers, you were beyond ready. Looking between you and his hand he held his fingers up to you, "Suck 'em clean and I'll give ya a pretty little reward." You blinked a few times before looking at him in confusion. He sighed and gently pressed his fingers to your mouth.  
  
After a moment of what he figured was drunken reasoning you opened your mouth and began to suck both fingers. He hummed encouragingly as he began to strip himself of his now very tight pants. He unbuttoned himself and kicked his clothes away as he lined himself up. "This is gunna hurt a bit~" You nodded in acknowledgment as he grabbed your hips and slowly pushed himself in.  
  
You moaned grabbing onto the royal purple sheet under you, fuck that didn't hurt but it sure as hell felt amazing! King Dice moaned when you bucked your hips, motioning him to just fucking move! That was all he needed to feel for him to release his wildest desires on you.  
  
You two went at it well into the morning, trying different positions every time one of you reached your climax. He sent you over the moon and back and you were loving every last minute of it, up until your body gave out and you needed to sleep.  
  
King Dice's POV/Next morning (evening, technically)  
  
Dice laid there for a few minutes just watching you breathe before he got up to get ready for the day. He skipped out of work early last night to... 'take care' of you, so he knew he'd have a lot of work to do before opening up. He smirked as he stepped into the shower. He couldn't help thinking about how he had you writhing in pleasure, begging him for more. Who would have guessed you were a horny drunk? He just couldn't wait to have you again.  
  
Doing his best to not wake you up he quickly got showered and dressed. He'd order a goon to bring you food. Checking his bow tie and throwing on his tailcoat he cast one last glance at your peaceful form before leaving you alone.

  
Back to you! An hour later  
  
You groaned as you rolled over, your throat was killing you... Actually, your whole body ached. Sitting up you looked around, lost. With horror you realized; last night wasn't a dream. It all happened. You looked around. 'Noone. Thank God. that'll make sneaking out easier.' you thought to yourself and hopped up, wincing at the slight pain between your legs. You looked down and turned a bright red, your body was covered in bruises, bite marks, and hickeys! Looking around you gathered up your clothes and got them on. It took longer to find your shoes, he must have taken them off of you at some point through the night.  
  
After securing your shoes to your feet you checked the time, it was already 2 in the afternoon, well damn. Grabbing your purse from where you threw it last night you walked to the door and poked your head out, looking around. No one around, even better. As quickly and quietly as you could you made your way to the elevator, spamming the down button until you heard the ding. You cringed as you heard voices coming from down the hall.  
  
"We're gunna need sum more hooch fer tonight, boss."  
  
"Alright, I'll have someone from the tipsy troop go get more." shit, that was King Dice! You quickly scurried your ass into the elevator and forced the door closed, spamming the first-floor button. As soon as the door opened you walked the way you believed the casino floor to be, but it was just so quiet you couldn't believe you were still in the same building.  
  
You froze when you got to the floor. No wonder it was quiet, no one was here. The casino must be closed for the day. Looking around for any workers you slowly made your way to the front door.  
  
So close, you were so close, just a few hundred more feet and you'll be home fr--  
  
 **"And what do we have here?"** You froze as you heard a deep gravelly voice come to your ears. You slowly turned your body in the direction of the voice, only to be met with not a man, but a literal goat. Well, a man that looked like a goat? He was covered from head to toe with black fur and had two large horns protruding from the top of his head. Your eyes widened in horror as you began to tremble horribly. No way in hell, there was no way the actual Devil was standing in front of you.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry! I just-- you see I-- I was just heading home!" you squeaked out as the 'man' made his way over to you. "I-I... I ah accidentally f-fell asleep here! And I-I was just leaving you, see?" you just kept talking as you backed away from the man. He was much taller than he looked as he towered over you. "I-I didn't mean to--"  
  
 **"I know who you are~"** he laughed as he picked you up by the back of your dress, causing you to cover your chest. He stared at you for a few moments, eying the marks that adorn your features. He laughed as he turned away from the door and began walking somewhere else.  
  
"Ah!?" you looked behind you at the shrinking escape. Once it was out of sight you just hung there, mind racing. Where was he taking you? What was gonna happen? Was he gonna send you to hell because you were in the building before hours? He walked into an office and sat you down in a chair, before walking back out, to the hall.  
  
 **"Just stay there,"** you nodded, staring straight ahead, to afraid to do anything.  
  
A few minutes later King Dice strode through, eyes twinkling. "Thank ya for findin' her, boss!" Your head whipped over to stare at him. "You weren't gonna leave without sayin' goodbye, were ya?"  
  
"No- I mean... Kinda...?" you fidgeted around. "I mean, it's not like... I just, couldn't find you!" right, good idea, lie. "A-and I really need to get home, see? I have work tomorrow and I really should get--" Dice silenced you with a dark look before he offered his hand.  
  
"We'll get ya home in due time, kitten," You looked at his hand then slowly took it, letting him pull you up, to wrap his arm around your waist as he had done the night before. "Before then, we should getcha fed and cleaned up, you ignored the food I had left for you." You hadn't even glanced at it, actually. he lead you out of the office, casting a glance behind him. "Thanks again, boss!" You followed him silently, too embarrassed to make idle chit chat.  
  
The walk back to King Dice's room was a long drawn out one, the silence was almost painful.  
  
Once the two of you were back in his room he motioned you to a single person table and pulled out the chair for you. "I came back to check on ya, and you were missin!" he exclaimed as he pushed the tray of food your way. "I'm glad boss found ya before anyone else did," You looked at the food and grabbed the glass of water, taking a large gulp before you began talking.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for trying to leave without telling you... I was just--"  
  
"Embarrassed? There's nothing to be embarrassed about, kitten. We had one hell of a night last night, didn't we?" your face flushed a deep crimson, which caused King Dice to smirk. "I know I had a lot of fun, and with the way you were--"  
  
"Please!" He raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't talk about it..." Just thinking about it made you shake from embarrassment.  
  
"Alright, alright~" he waved his hand as if to shoo away the thoughts. "How about you eat? Then you can take a shower and change." change? He motioned to a brand new dress, draped over the end of the bed. You nodded and started eating the food. It tasted amazing! You shouldn't have been so surprised about it, but you couldn't help it.  
  
Within minutes the food was gone, you hadn't realized how hungry you really were until you actually ate something.  
  
Twenty minutes later you were completely fed, cleaned, and dressed in all new clothes. You stepped out of the bathroom, straightening out the long purple dress. It was simple but pretty. The skirt wasn't anything special, but the sleeves and neckline were pure lace. If you looked close enough the pattern almost looked like dice! You looked up at King Dice, who was still sitting at the table looking over some paperwork. He looked focused. Maybe you shouldn't bother him? On the other hand, you really needed to get home, it was already getting late. You really shouldn't have stayed up so late last night.  
  
"Ah... Mr. King Dice?" he glanced up and smiled as he got up.  
  
"Aren't chu cute as a bug's ear in that~" You blushed and looked away as he stepped closer to you.  
  
"Thank you for the dress... But I really should be getting--"  
  
"If I remember correctly, our little game last night interrupted your night out," he hummed as he placed his hand on the small of your back, leading you out of the room.  
  
"Well, kind of, but that's okay! I can always come back--"  
  
"Nonsense! We'll have to fix that tonight, now won't we~?" You let out a low whine as the two of you stepped into the familiar elevator.  
  
"No, really. It's fine, Mr. Ki--"  
  
"King Dice." he corrected "All my friends call me King Dice. No need ta be so formal~" You sighed.  
  
"King Dice," you corrected yourself. "It's already very late, and I have work tomorrow morning, I really should go home." You tried to insist. "I-I can come back next weekend," you tried to reason with him. King Dice gave you a look, eyes glowing under the light. Did it just get colder? You shivered "O-Or I could stay a little longer!" you squeaked out. Curse your lack of backbone...  
  
"That's what I thought," he chuckled and walked out to the floor. Not many people were there, but you didn't expect very much from early in the workday.  
  
You followed him around for a few hours, watching as he did his job. He was very good at it. You wouldn't have the confidence to boss so many people around, kick people out, break up fights, it was remarkable! You wondered where how he managed to be so confident.  
  
At around seven King Dice turned to you, "You still haven't played any games tonight." He smiled down at you, "What're you in the mood for, doll?"  
  
'To go home?' You looked around and pointed to the slot machines, "how about those?" King Dice led the way through the crowd. You smiled lightly as you pulled out a few coins from your purse.  
  
"Remember how to play this, kitten?" King Dice asked as he moved behind you. "You just slide the coin in~" he slid his hands from your shoulders and down your sides, causing you to gasp lightly, "and pull the lever" you squeaked when he jerked your hips back to his own gently grinding his crotch against your backside. "And viola! Tha numbers on tha screen spin. If you're lucky~" He leaned down nibbling on your ear, "You'll hit Jackpot~." Your face was as red as a tomato. Silently you pulled the lever. Nothing. That's okay! You decided to try a few more times, listening to the noises around you.  
  
"Boss, we have a greaseball makin' a scene at the roulette table-" You turned your head to the owner of the voice. Was that a domino? It was, how curious. You looked up at King Dice who had an irritated look on his face.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," he looked down at you and gave you one of his charming smiles. "I'll be right back, doll. Don't go anywhere," Was that a warning? His tone of voice told you it was most definitely a warning. You watched him leave before turning back to the machine.  
  
"I really should be home, getting ready for work tomorrow..." You pulled the lever once more and won a small amount. You looked over to where King Dice was distracted by an annoyed patron. He'd probably be upset if you left without saying good-bye. Or the Devil might stop you again. On the other hand, he wasn't listening to you and how you needed to get home. You still need to wash a few of your uniforms, not to mention stop at the store so you could hide the marks peppering your skin.  
  
Squaring your shoulders you slowly backed away, keeping your eyes on Dice before disappearing into the crowd. Perfect! You smiled to yourself as you made a beeline to the door. You were twenty feet from the door when a dancing... roulette wheel? Made her way in front of you.  
  
"Hey, I know you~," she said in a sing-song voice, "You're the boss's new fling~" She giggled and spun.  
  
"F-Fling!? Oh, no no," you shook your head vigorously, "we-we're just friends!" that just so happen to have slept together.  
  
"Right, 'friends'," she pointed to your neck. You blushed deeply and covered the blue and purple marks, looking down. "That doesn't matter anyhow!" she exclaimed as she grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the dance floor. "Dance with me, little bird!" you let out a distressed nose as she began to pull you every which way.  
  
"I-I don't dance!" you tried telling her as she continued to dance, holding your hands.  
  
"Just follow my lead, birdie," she continued pulling you around the dancefloor for a few minutes, with you just narrowly avoiding a few of the other patrons and her feet.  
  
"Please, stop," you whined as she spun you, letting go of your hand. You closed your eyes tight not just to keep from getting dizzy, but also because you were afraid of what you would run into.  
  
"Woh there, kitten" You heard a familiar voice as you ran into a chest. "Pirouletta, I hope you're not causing problems for our patrons?" he asked. You looked up at him.  
  
"No~" she swayed back and forth, "I just wanted to dance with her before she left~ she's a lot of fun!" Dice looked down at you.  
  
"Were you tryin' to leave without sayin' goodbye, again?" his eyes twinkled. You gulped lightly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. You were busy, and I still need to get home to do my laundry. Plus, I have to be at work early tomorrow. And I should go shopping, plus--" Dice laughed as he led you off the floor. Your rambling was just so cute, but that doesn't excuse the fact you disobeyed him.  
  
"You'll be fine, kitten~" he led you over to a craps table. "Don't worry too much," he placed his hands on your shoulders and pushed you down so you would sit in a chair. You looked up at him, "I need ta take over for a few rounds as the shooter," he motioned to the craps table. "So you just sit your pretty little self here." He looked at a nearby waiter, "Get this lady a fruit micky, would ya?"  
  
"What's that?" you asked curiously.  
  
"Somethin' close to what you had last night~" he purred as he picked up the dice.  
  
The game began and a few minutes later your drink came. You took it and took a few sips.  
  
You watched King Dice as he conducted the game. Why wasn't he listening to you? You just wanted to go home. You sighed as you continued to drink, It wasn't too bad. It was really sweet and you enjoyed it. Within a few minutes, the drink was gone and you were watching King Dice with heavy eyelids. Damn, dancing with that woman must have really drained you. A few minutes couldn't hurt, right?  
  
You woke up a few hours later with an arm wrapped around your waist. Wait, how'd you get here? You looked behind you to see a sleeping King Dice. 'oh, God, please tell me I didn't blackout and sleep with him? Wait, how? I only had one drink.' you thought to yourself. Biting back a sigh you looked at the wall clock. Fuck, you had to be at work in less than an hour. Carefully you started sliding yourself to the edge of the bed, only to be pulled back against his chest.  
  
"Stay." was the only thing Dice said as he nuzzled the back of your neck, his thin mustache sending small shivers down your spine.  
  
"King Dice, please. I really need to get to work." his grip tightened, causing you to whimper a little.  
  
"I said stay." his voice dipped causing you to freeze. "Sleep more. We'll talk later." you shouldn't have a later! You had to leave, but he was just too strong, any time you tried to move he'd tighten his grip.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to get out of his grip you gave up and laid there, pouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later you were still glued to Dice's hip, and you weren't a happy cookie about it. After a night of refusing every drink he got you, every game he tried to get you to play, and every advance he made he pulled you up to his room when he was done with his work. "Kitten, where's this attitude coming from?" he asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the fact you haven't let me leave since I came here!" you exclaimed, your voice louder than usual.  
  
"I told ya, I'll send ya home in due time~" he purred as he gently pushed you towards the bed, "For now, just enjoy yourself~" You scowled and moved out of his reach.  
  
"Due time is two days ago. I've been here for what? Three, four days? I've missed three days of work." Your boss was gonna be pissed, that is if you still had a job! Dice raised an eyebrow before sighing.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll personally take ya to work tamorrow, before the casino opens, and explain to your boss exactly why ya were MIA" He promised. You looked at him skeptically before sitting on the bed and kicking off your shoes.  
  
"Fine. before the casino opens tomorrow..." you sighed before reaching over and grabbing the sleep clothes he had someone bring you. It was simple yet short, gently flowing over your hips and sitting a few inches above your knees. Getting up you put your shoes by the door and walked past him to the bathroom.  
  
"Ya know, kitten" he purred as he gently grabbed your arm, "You can just change in here~" You blushed deeply and hurried to the bathroom, quietly closing the door.  
  
Fuck your innocence was still hot, Dice thought. Despite being fucked senseless and spending multiple nights with him you were still just as shy before. Dice sighed and walked over to a window that covered half of a wall and pulled back the curtains, looking over the casino floor. He stood there, watching the goons and workers clean. At least they were good for something. Dice froze. What was that? Squinting he looked closer, under a table, was that...? Oh, it was. He watched as the person slunk from table to table, then booked it under him.  
  
"Oh, this should be fun," Dice chuckled to himself before he heard the door to the bathroom open. He turned to you, a smile. "Oh, kitten~" he purred in a sultry voice. You froze and stared at him like a deer in headlights. He walked over, placing his hands on your hips. He placed his finger under your chin and tilted your head up, effectively making you look at him. "We haven't had any fun since the first night." He leaned down, kissing your neck gently. "We should explore each other more, don't 'cha think?" He nipped, leaving yet another bite mark.  
  
You placed your hands on his chest and pushed, trying to get him off of you. "No, I don't think! We aren't even together, King Dice, it's not right!" you huffed, causing him to laugh.  
  
"Oh, doll, you don't understand," he teased, "this building is a building of sin, do you really think anyone cares?" You looked down in thought. "Now, are you gonna get on tha bed, or am I gunna have ta throw you on it~?" He asked, his accent bleeding through his voice. You cringed and looked up at him before stepping around him and walking towards the bed. "That's what I thought~" He followed you, crawling over you as you sat on the bed. You looked away in embarrassment. Dice merely chuckled and leaned down, adding more bite marks to the collection on your skin.  
  
Knock, Knock. King Dice paused in his advance. Were they caught already? How boring. "What is it?" he growled out.  
  
"Boss, uh... boss wants to see you?" You furrowed your eyebrow. Were they talking about the devil? Dice sat back and sighed.  
  
"Tell 'im I'll be there soon." Dice crawled off of you and you had to hold back a sigh of relief. "Come on, Kitten~" You looked at him in shock. He wanted you to go with him to see the devil? Oh no. Hell no, no way. You shook your head.  
  
"I-I can just wait for you here.." Dice laughed at you once again.  
  
"Not after how many times you've tried to leave~" he reached forward and yanked you by the arm. Really, how you didn't have a bruise there, from the many times he grabbed you like that. You winced and caught your footing. "This won't take long." he pulled you out of the room.  
  
Dice stopped in front of two familiar-looking doors. You had just been here a few days and never wanted to come back. You stood partially behind King Dice as he knocked on the door.  
  
 **"Come in,"** You cringed at the voice. King Dice ignored your hesitancy and opened the door, pulling you in with him. There sat the devil looking oddly calm. You clung to the back of Dice's jacket, hiding your face. **"Dice, glad you came. I see you brought your little pet~"** He looked at you with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not a pet!" you hissed, still refusing to look at the demon.  
  
"Oh, thank God you're okay!!" you heard a panicked voice yell. You poked your head from around Dice and saw none other than...  
  
"Jessia!" you yelled and ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "Thank God you're here!" You buried your face in her chest. The two men rolled their eyes, there was no God here.  
  
"I came looking for you after I was called at the boutique! You haven't shown up for work in a few days and your coworkers were beginning to worry," she explained, hugging you back. "After I told them about our girls night out they freaked out and started to yell at me about how sleazy" She glared at Dice, who seemed to relish in being call such, "the manager really was. I got worried." You looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you.." you looked down, "He just hasn't let me leave."  
  
"You coulda left any time you wanted, kitten." You looked back at his smirking figure but decided to ignore him.  
  
"That's okay. I'm here to take you home--"  
  
 **"Oh no you don't, little girl,"** You both turned and looked at the Devil, who had a wicked smile on his face. **"You were caught sneaking around my casino. Shit like that ain't looked over easily."** You looked at your friend, missing the look the two men gave each other. **"Do you know what we do to people we find here after hours?"** he asked, basking in the fear you and your friend were emitting. He pointed down as a hole appeared in the floor. You clung to your friend and looked at the demonic man, shocked.  
  
"Wait! You didn't send me to hell!" He laughed.  
  
 **"That's because you were allowed to be here, her?"** He looked at your friend **"Not so much. Now make this easy on all of us and--"**  
  
"No! I won't let you take her!" you huffed. "She just came here 'cause she was worried about me!" You'd feel guilty if she was sent to hell because of you.  
  
 **"Those are the rules, little bird."** he laughed.  
  
"Rules don't count here!" You blurted out. Wasn't that what Dice told you? Well, technically he said laws but that's way beyond the point right now. The Devil looked at you, slightly shocked. You stared at him for a moment before looking away, the burst of adrenaline draining from your blood in the blink of an eye. Did you really just try to stand up to the devil? Fuck you were so dead. He was gonna send you down that hole along with your friend, wasn't he? You were going to go to hell and be skinned, or boiled or--  
  
 **"Alright, little bird,"** The devil began. You stared at him. Wait? Did he just say alright? He did! **"She won't go to hell, on one condition,"** Oh, you didn't like the sound of that. He opened one of the many drawers to his desk and pulled out a light purple roll of paper and laid it out, flat. **"Sign this, and your friend's free to go home."**  
  
You let go of your friend and slowly reached forward, grabbing the paper. "What is it?" You asked as you read over it. Your heart dropped, there was already a signature on this. You looked towards King Dice, then to the Devil. "You want me to sign this?" you asked, causing Dice to laugh.  
  
"You were just complaining we weren't together~" Oh, he sounded way too happy about this. Was he planning this, or something similar? Well, of course, he was. He had to have, how else would his signature already be on this.  
  
"Because I didn't want to sleep with you! Not be married to you!" you exclaimed.  
  
 **"So you're fine with your friend going to hell then?"** The Devil asked, snapping his fingers as the hole grew bigger, causing your friend to stumble backward, falling.  
  
"Wait, no! I-I never said that..." You sighed and grabbed the pen.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Jessia yelled at you. "Don't let him bully you into signing that damned thing!" Well, she was right, this contract was damning. You looked at her, then back to the contract.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Jessia. You're always saving me, it's my turn to save you," you whispered as you signed your name, effectively signing yourself away. King Dice's smile grew wider in sadistic pleasure. He walked over to you, grabbing your wrist and pulled you into his chest.  
  
"Say farewell to your friend, kitten~" he growled, "You won't be seeing her for a very long time." you whimpered submissively as he pulled you out of the room, not giving you a chance to say anything else...  
  
Still with the devil  
  
Jessia turned to the devil, arms crossed. "Happy~?" she asked with a slight smirk.  
  
 **"That was one hell of a performance, my little fireball."** He Smirked and held out his arms, allowing her to fall into his lap.  
  
"You know, I wasn't expecting King Dice to be dizzy with my best friend~" She chuckled as she sat back against him, rubbing her ass against his bulge.  
  
 **"I wasn't expecting you to turn against her so easily~"** the devil laughed as he ran his hands up her sides.  
  
"I didn't turn against her, I just... helped you give her a nudge into a relationship she'll end up loving~"  
  
Oh yeah, your friend was a bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone jumps down my throat about how Reader reacts while she's losing her virginity I need to point out that different people react differently. For some girls, it hurts like hell, like you're being ripped in half. For some others, it's like a little pinch and you're done. For others, it just feels like sex. It just depends on the girl and what shape her hymen is in (literally) if she even has one (some girls aren't even born with them). I'm not going to get into details about female anatomy, y'all can do your own research on that. Not only that, but she is also pretty shit faced at this point, and that usually dulls your pain receptors.


End file.
